The Ones Who Make Us Cry
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: Hermione is plagued by thoughts of Ron and Lavender one morning. Deciding to take a trip to the library to calm herself, she finds the one who made her cry is the one that can make her happy too. Set in the 6th book. RHr, fluffy towards the end. R&R :D


A/N: This was written on a whim, like most of my other stories, though I had had a plan to write it for a while. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(

* * *

_Lavender Brown_

That name! I can't believe I can be filled with such hatred and anger just by the mere thought of someone. But this isn't just someone; this is someone who has stolen something from me. Something so dear to me that it almost ripped me apart when she took it. She stole the man that I love, the man that I have been so very in love with for four years, and what's worse is that she knows how much its hurting me. She rubs it in every night before she sleeps. Knowing all too well that I'm feigning a peaceful slumber, she talks in a loud voice, telling Parvati of what she and the red-headed boy that I so desperately pine for, did that night. And in very graphic terms too. More than once I have cried myself to sleep due to her need to brag.

_Lavender Brown_... Lavender... Oh no, what if she becomes Lavender Weasley?

The thought is too much. I find myself soon surrounded by the puddle of tears that followed me all too often lately. I quickly grab the pillow my head lay to rest on so many sleepless hours ago. and pull it over my face, muffling my sobs and half screams. This is pain like I have never imagined it before. How could one _bitch_ cause me so much pain so easily?

There is a rustling from the sheets in the bed next to mine. Parvati is stirring. Could she have possibly heard my weeping through the thick pillow I thought would keep my sobs private? Stealing a glance from beneath my pillow, I glance at the clock. 6:30am it reads. It being Saturday I would usually abandon my early starts, but today I just can't stand to be in this room any longer. I changed at a speed I have never known before, not bothering to look in the mirror at my unruly hair, to scrutinise my looks wondering what it was Ron found so repulsive. I wrap myself in a warm winter jacket and my scratchy woollen Gryffindor scarf. The weather seemed to be staying wintery for longer this year. It was the last day February (Ron's birthday tomorrow, I remind myself) and the weather showed no sign of warming up any time soon. It was as if the heavens were reflecting my icy moods.

No one is in the common room yet. Good. That's exactly how I want it today, no one needs to see my eyes, which I'm sure are red and glistening. I sit down by the fire place on the sofa I sat with my two friends so long ago; the ashes of last nights blazing fire are scattered behind the grate. I feel how they look, dark, broken down, defeated. A small sigh escapes my lips as tears well up in my eyes again, threatening to break free and run their course down my cheeks. Lavender Weasley. The thought's plaguing me now. I always thought it would be me who would be lucky enough to gain that wonderful last name. Hermione Weasley. Ron and Hermione Weasley. It seemed to flow so much better. But now those dreams seemed to have crashed into a heap on the floor.

The tears stinging the corners of my eyes break free and rush down my cheeks like little rivers. I brought my legs up to my chest hugging them close and fell sideways onto the soft cushions of the couch. I've completely lost control. My mind has gone blank; all I can think of is the searing pain I can feel in my heart. My sobs are coming out louder now, my tears faster and harder, I feel as though I'm about to explode from all the pain. Before I know it, the cushions beneath me are soaked. I can feel my eyes are swollen and they itch, my muscles are contracting uncontrollably and cramping severely. My head is spinning and my lungs feel as if they are about to explode, but I can do nothing but cry.

I have to get out of here. Maybe I can go to the Library? I've been meaning to read up on some ingredients for a potions essay. Work has always calmed me before, maybe it will help now too? Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll get a head start on my homework for the weekend.

Pulling myself from my foetal position, I gather the few possessions I brought down with me and had for the portrait.

The corridors are as empty as the Gryffindor common room was. My stomach is the only thing making a sound, grumbling its hunger; I had not been eating well these past few weeks, but I bypass the route to the Great Hall, not daring to show my face in my current state, though I know there will only be the random teacher at this hour. I keep my head low, my unruly hair covering my face, in case any poltergeist or student happens upon me.

I'm not far from the library now, just a few more corners to turn. Soon I'll be in the quite and solitude of the only place I feel at home. I turn the last corner before, I should be able to see the door now, but I'm suddenly thrown down off my feet. I've collided with something, something tall and muscular. I land hard on my bum and let out a loud 'oomph' on impact. I feel my possessions tumble out of my arms, my purse, a single book with some parchment and my quill.

"Shit," I let the word escape my mouth as I look at my scattered belongings. I begin to crawl around picking them up, not even bothering to look at who had been traipsing around the corridors at such an early hour. "I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I-" I see the person lean down and begin to help collect my things when I realise who it is.

_Ron._ His fiery hair alerts me to the fact that it is he who I ran into. I try to look away but the deep blue sapphires that are his eyes have put me in a trance.

"It's okay Hermione," he looks at the ground at this point. "I guess I was kind of wanting to run into you anyway. I couldn't sleep and thought that maybe... that maybe you would be in the library."

I can feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes again now. Of all the people who I could have run into, it happened to be the one that was causing the pain I was trying so desperately to hide from.

"Well, thankyou for helping me pick up my things," I feel the tears beginning to break free, "but I, I have to go." I turn around to head back in the direction I came from, tears once again cascading down my cheeks, when I feel his hand grab my wrist. I turn around ready to yell at him, to hit him, to abuse him for being such an ignorant ... Prick! But I just can't form the words; his eyes have captured me once again.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you." He pulls me into the door I was heading towards and past the long shelves of books way into the depths of the library. He casts 'muffliato' before beginning his speech.

"I know I hurt you, I know this whole Lavender thing has hurt you beyond belief, but I was just thinking that maybe, you and I could... you know... start over new? Go back to how things used to be?" I look away from him, afraid that I will loose all sense if I look into those beautiful eyes again. "I miss you 'Mione, it's not the same here without you. I want to spend time with you again. Bloody hell," he runs his fingers through his already messy hair, "I even miss our fights!"

The tears are still flowing steadily down my cheeks as I try my hardest not to look him in the eyes. It's surprisingly hard! His hand lifts to my face and runs down my cheek. His thumb gently wipes away the stray tears still present on my face. His hands are softer than I had ever imagined them. I had always thought of them to be slightly rough from gripping onto a broom so tightly while playing Quidditch. I can't resist anymore, my brown eyes meet his and he gives me that lopsided grin I've grown to love so much.

"Ron, I-" I can't find the words. I want so desperately to tell him I love him. To tell him to ditch that bimbo who clings to his mouth and start a relationship with me. The one he belongs with, who will love him more than life itself.

"It was never Lavender; it was always you 'Mione."

Is he actually doing this? His lips are slowly approaching mine. But, he has a girl friend! I pull away, my conscience getting in the way of what would have been a dream come true.

"But, Lavender, you can't do this while you're still with her," I can't believe those retched words escaped the confines of my brain. I see his face falter, but then that spark returns in his eyes, that mischievous spark I love so much.

"Just say the word, and it's over between Lavender and I."

He leans in again, and this time I let all rational thought escape my mind. I have wanted this for four years, I'm not about to let some guilt over a girl that I hate so much ruin it for me.

His lips touch mine, gently at first, then more and more passionate. They taste so sweet as they move slowly against mine, this is more wonderful that I could ever have imagined. His hands move the small of my back, caressing it gently. I take in every smell, every touch, every taste, willing it to last forever. He moved me back so I am leaning on the end of one of the long shelves, hoping beyond hope that no one could see us.

One of his hands moves to my front and unzips my large jacket. I mimic him in his movements, removing his equally as thick winter jacket. His large, soft hands move under the top I am wearing and his fingers gently run up and down my hips, waist and slightly higher. I can't believe I'm allowing him to do this in the midst of the library, Madam Pince could emerge at any second, but I allow him to continue, savouring it while it lasts. I slip my hands under his shirt to his stomach. It's surprisingly firm and toned. I run my fingers over each of his abs as he continues to run his over my body, giving me chills up and down my spine. He begins to touch me more intimately, his lips still moving passionately over mine, one of his hands slips to the edge of my jeans and the other to the side of my chest. My hands copy his and move to the top of his pants, my thumb slipping gently beneath them.

That voice of reason in the back of my head tells me 'you should NOT be doing this Hermione' but it is blocked when I feel Ron's hand glide gently over my ribs, so close to something more. This is going too far, but I'm not one to stop something that's making me so happy. I pull away gently from Ron's luscious lips and look him in the eyes. They seem to be filled with... love. Maybe, just maybe, this would work after all?

I am about to do the most selfish thing I have ever done, but I can't stop myself, not after what just happened, the joy I'm feeling right now, the warmth that the touch of his hands is leaving on my back and chest at the moment. It all just feels so right.

"I love you Ronald," I took a deep breath. "And I want you to end it with _Lav-Lav_." A bitterness fills my voice as I speak the last word

"I love you too, 'Mione, it's always been you. Consider it done."

He leant in and began to kiss me passionately again, his hands coursing their way around my body once more.

A sudden rustling of feet from near by. We pull apart desperately, pulling our hands away from each other.

"Someone's coming, I have to go." I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the rude interruption. Standing on tip toes, I steal one last kiss from Ron before running as fast as I can down another aisle of books, leaving the red-head standing alone, bewildered.

Maybe this day wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

Of course, it was a while before Ron actually did break it off with Lavender. The next day, his birthday, was the day he was poisoned, but he was more eager to avoid her at all costs, often faking sleep so he wouldn't have to see her when she visited his sick-bed.

Things seemed to be on the up for our relationship though. One night when I was secretly visiting him in the hospital wing, we decided it was best not to start anything too serious until the war was finally ended. Just to know that we were there for each other if we ever needed seemed to be enough at this point in time.

And, well, you know how the rest of the story goes.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's my most recent story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm very happy with how this turned out, one of my favourites I have written so far. Please R&R! It would be very much appreciated! And if you could review my other stories, I would love you forever! Until next time, Beffy-Boop. 


End file.
